peligro de amor
by jillian kurusugawa
Summary: si es cierto me gusta mas ray, pero el sentimiento no es mutuo ray x mariam rayx salima y max x mariam no yaoi Completa
1. Chapter 1

"PELIGRO DE AMOR"

Parejas: ray x salima , max x mariam, ray x mariam.

Autora: felina14

Genero: romance

¿: dialogo del personaje

(…) cuando me meto.

/…/ pensamientos

Por las hermosas calles de japon pasaban dos jóvenes charlando. Un chico rubiecito con una peliazul . Muy buenos amigos, mariam amiga de max con el cual lleva mas o menos siete meses de amistad, para ella cinco de ellos son y seran un infierno ya que en los dos primeros fue una hermosa amistad , pero doloroso fue para mariam saber que en realidad sentia por el estadounidense.

Max ya sabia lo que sentia la peliazul sentia pero para el era solo una amiga lo que sentia la chica.

Ese dia ellos salieron con unos amigos de max los cuales rentaron unos videojuegos pero ella siempre se le quedaba viendo como jugaban y regresaban.

Max: bueno te veo mañana

Mariam: que! Max no me vas a dejar a mi casa.

Max: pero para q.

Mariam: como quieras! tono de indinacion

Max: bueno adios

La peliazul se dio la espalda y empezo a caminar en direccion hacia su casa.

Max: Adios –pausa- que no te vas a despedir

Mariam: NO!- contesto aun dándole la espalda.

Max: pero por que?

Mariam/no lo entendera/. ya me voy max

Max: bien adios.

Al otro dia+

¿:Hola max

Max: buenos dias ray

Ray y max son los mejores amigos siempre se cuentan todos max sabe los problemas que ray tiene con salima y ray sabe del amor condicional que le tiene la peliazul hacia max. Tyson,kai , y todo los demas tambien estudiaban en esa escuela pero la mayoria van en grados distintos ray es uno de los pocos chicos que se juntan con los peques como max. Ray consideraba a max como su hermano menor.

Ray: hey maxie porque esa cara!

Max: es que suspiro ayer me pelee con mariam

Ray: otra vez! Oo

Max: bueno exactamente peleamos

Ray: bueno hermano cuentame –pausa- que paso?

Max le conto todo a ray de lo que habia pasado que mariam otra vez habia quedado inconforme que no le habia agradado.

Max: ahhh, no la comprendo ray .

Ray: y no lo entenderas!

Max: ¿? Que?

Ray se levanto de su banca y se dispuso a marcharse .

Ray: vamos! No me quiero perder la siguiente clase nn

Max: ¿/a veces no te entiendo ray/

Ray/ hay mas eres tan inocente/

Continuara:

Luego seguimos!


	2. cap2

CAPITULO 2

Max: ¿/a veces no te entiendo ray/

Ray/ hay mas eres tan inocente/.

¿:Hola mariam

Mariam: a buenos dias salima

Salima: sucede algo?

Mariam: lo de siempre uu

Salima: otra vez saliste a jugar con maxi

Mariam: suspiro de decepción si

Salima: oh, que mal

Mariam cambio su gesto a uno mas agradable no le queria amargar el dia a su mejor amiga.

Mariam: y dime como vas tu con kane

Salima: bien , es una hermosa relacion

Mariam:y has visto a gatito

Salima: si, lo veo todos los dias nn – salima empezo a caminar en direccion a su salo.

Mariam: no deberias de jugar con sus sentimientos!

Salima se detuvo en seco y luego volteo la mirada para ver a su amiga.

Salima: yo no juego con el!- pausa- mariam, una cosa es que yo le guste –pausa- pero nunca lo he visto con otra intencion que una amistad.-luego se fue hacia su salon.

Ray: Hermanito saldras hoy.

Max: clarín , unos amigos me invitaron a jugar beyblade -pausa-y tu,saldras con salima

Ray: quieres que la ayude con algunas tareas

Max: ah, ray desde que esa pelirroja llego a la escuela, no te deja y no la dejas en paz.-pausa- no lo comprendo ray que sientes por ella?

Ray: me gusta max!

Max: ahhhhhhh!-pausa- ya me voy hermano, bye

Ray: adios ,te veo luego

Max salio corriendo en direccion hasta casa pero una peliazul la detuvo.

Mariam: max!

Max/rayos/ mariam que pasa!

Mariam: maxi, a donde vas

Max: a mi casa

Mariam: ahh, te acompaño

Max:ehhh,mariam voy ha salir con unos amigos

Mariam: oh , esta bien –pausa- te veo mañana

Max: ok

Salima: ya nos vamos?

Ray: si

Salima: oye q hace mariam ahí?

Ray: no lo se

Salima: vamos a ver –la pelirroja tomo la mano de su amigo y lo jalo hacia donde estaba la peliazul.

Ray: pero que!

Salima: mariam?

La peliazul volteo para buscar al qu le habia llamado

Salima: que ocurre amiga?

Mariam: suspiro de decepción lo de siempre amiga

Salima: ahh-pausa- oye quieres salir con nosotros , ray me llevara a la feria?

Ray/y eso/ ¿?

Mariam: ehhhhhh?

Salima le dio un codazo ha ray

Ray: por favor no rechazaras una invitacion de gatito vdd

Salima pensando/oye no exageres/

Mariam: esta bien! nn

Pvo de mariam:

Fue muy divertido, me encanta salir con salima con ella es con quien mejor me llevo, creo que es con quien mas me entiendo, pero lo de ayer fue distinto ese lindo gatito se comporto como todo un caballero

Ayer me compro un helado de chocolate,yo no se lo pedí , pero creo que me he dado cuenta de mi antojo mal disimulado.

Fin de pvo de mariam:

Al otro dia todo fue normal ray y max platicando por alla y salima y mariam por otro lado.

Un chico de ojos rubíes se encontraba en una parte de la escuela. Esperando a alguien a la mitad de la escuela.

Ray: shhh, kai aquí estoy

Kai: --

Ray: los trajiste

Kai: si – respondio friamente

Ray: bien toma- ray saco de su bolsillo gran cantidad de dinero y se la dio a kai.

kai saco de uno de sus bolsillos unos anillos de ataques 3 pzas.

Ray: fue un gusto hacer negocios contigo kai.- ray salio corriendo de ahí esta tan distraido que no se dio cuenta que choco con alguien.y los dos cayeron al piso. A ray el anillo y a mariam sus cuadernos juntos con ellos una libretita rosada que traia en la manos.

Mariam: auh!

Ray: ahhh, mariam perdon no me fije

Mariam: no importa ray

Ray se apresuro a tomar sus pertenencias que no se dio cuenta que tomo la libreta rosa de mariam.

Ray: te veo después

Mariam veia que ray se alejaba cuando se percato de algo que habia dejado un tipo de anillo de ataque de beyblade.

Mariam: ray se te olvido tu!-pausa- anillo?.

CONTINUARA:


	3. la libretita

CAPITULO 3: LA LIBRETITA ROSADITA

-hola max- saludo el chino nn

-hola ray….que bueno que llegaste….oye quieres ver una película.. estan pasando una de terror!

-no puedo max…tengo que hacer mi tarea

-Tu tarea…o la de esa chica

Ray: Oo… pero claro que mia… bueno me voy a bañar…..

Max: --

El neko entro a su cuarto y dejo su mochila en la cama, ahora se dirigía a baño para darse una merecida ducha.

Después salio con una toalla en la cintura , del ropero saco unas de sus respectiva ropa.

Al terminar se dispuso a hacer "su" tarea.

Saco su útiles de su mochila azul marino, saco 3 libretas, una lapicera, pero se encontró con algo extraño en su mochila habia una libreta rosada. La cual traia mucha curiosidad..

Que es eso?

El neko reviso la primera pagina de aquella libretita

Que este es el diario de mariam?

Su mente le traje el momento en que choco con el mariam en el colegio.

El neko la guardo en uno de sus cajones , le tenia mucho respeto a esa chica como para no leer algo tan intimo.

Empezó con "su" tarea.

-rayos le dejaron quebrados……odio los quebrados uu

Al otro dia-+

Hola ray?- saludo la pelirroja que venia en compañía de mariam

-hola!

La pelirroja le dio un gran abrazo, mientras su amiga la miraba molesta

Mariam: --

Salima: la trajiste- le susurro al neko, este estaba rojo _¿desde cuanto es tan cariñosa?_ .(Desde que abusa de ti, no se preocupen pagara jajajajja).

Ray: si- el neko saco una libreta color naranja de su mochila y se la dio a salima.

Salima: la chica la tomo – gracias-y le dio un beso en la mejilla a ray (descarada).

Mariam: -- /se pasa/

Salima: no vamos mariam, adios ray

Ray: nos vemos!

Mariam: adiós.

En el salon+

Bien chicos , en un momento les voy a entregar sus tareas, la profesora fue pasando entregando los trabaos hasta llegar a la banca de salima y mariam(se sientan juntas.)

La profesora le entrego el trabajo el cual eran 20 quebrados de los cual saco 15 bien.

Profesora: bien

Luego le entrego su trabajo a salima todas correctas!

Profesora: excelente, sigua así

Salima: gracias

Mariam estaba enojada de esa clase ella es la mas inteligente, ahora salima le gana solo porque ray le hizo el trabajo y a esta la alaban uu.

Mariam/esto es injusto/.

Después de la escuela+

Ray- le llamo la pelirroja

-Que pasa salima?

Oye gatito, necesito que me hagas un favor

-Cual?

Es que la profesora me pidió otro quebrados-pausa- los prodias hacer?

-que?...no no puedo.

-mmm…porque no?

-porque nooooo

-aahh…por favor-la chica abrazo por la cintura a ray-por favor …si

Ray: esta bien

En la casa+

Ray: Hola max

Max: hola ray-saludo el yanqui , mientras parecia leer algo

Ray: max que es eso-el neko trato de quetarle la pequeña libreta rosa.

Max: cálmate, no dice nada que yo no sepa.

Ray: mas dame eso no es tuyo.

Max: oye vez no soy el unico que piensa que salima te manipula.

Ray: que?

Max: si, mariam piensa lo mismo- el neko le arrebató de las manos, la libreta a maxi, y comenzó a leer.

Mariam pensaba que ray era demasiado manipulable, que su amiga abusaba de ray, y que sentia mal por ello.

El neko entristecido por el comentario, sin decir nada se fue a su cuarto.

En su cuarto+

El neko siguio leyendo el diario, leyó sobre las tareas , sobre la invitaciones y todo tipo de casos de manipulación que según mariam veia que salima hacia.

Lo de las tareas le recordo la de hoy, saco de su mochila la libreta de salima, y la dejo en el escritorio. uu

CONTINUARA:


	4. un titere

CAPITULO 4: UN TITERE

Hola, hola, aquí les traigo el sig. Cap. De peligro de amor...Espero que lo disfruten

Hola ray- saludo la pelirroja, como siempre con su fiel amiga al lado.

Ray: -- (mátala!)

Salima: y ahora tu que estas enojado…. Trajiste mi tarea, el chico solo saco de su mochila la libreta de salima y se la entrego para después marcharse.

Creo que esta enojado-le dijo la pelirroja a su amiga.

Mariam:¿?- ella no entendía porque ray se había comportado tan frio, pero ahora estaba ocupada buscando su diario.

En el salón+

Profesora: ya tengo revisada sus tareas estan aquí en el escritorio , tomen su libreta.

Mariam: ah, todos bien…-le dijo a salima

Salima tomo libreta y….- que?...todas mal!...a ya veras ray!

La chica salio del aula a toda prisa a buscar a su amigo.

El chicos de ojos dorados se encontraba con varios de sus amigos en la cafeteria de la escuela.

Salima: ray!

Ray: que

Salima: todos los quebrados me salieron mal!

Ray: claro porque no sabes como hacerlos!

Salima: eso ya lo se

Ray: salima ya me canse de ser tu titere!- grito el neko

Salima: por que dices eso?'

Ray le dio la espalda y empezo a caminar-busca a otra persona para manipular salima!- la chica se estaba mas blanca que una hoja de papel. uu

En otro lado+

Max: Oye mariam?

Mariam: que pasa max?

Max: queria preguntarte que si puedes salir?

Mariam: ah claro! nn

Max: ok..te voy a buscar a tu casa.

Mariam: Hola max-

Max: porque te vestiste asi?- ella tria un vestido muy elegante.

Mariam: solo quería verme bonita.

Max: ahhhhh….pero te vas a ensuciar

Mariam: ¿?...y eso…a ver adonde vamos maxi

Max: ah jugar

Mariam: oo y uu

Max: pero vamos!

Mariam: uu…esta bien

Max: vamos! nn

Los dos chicos se fueron al famoso parque al llegar mariam se queria sentar y tener un momento romantico con su maxi, pero lleguaron y se encontraron con los amigos de max .

¿?1: Hola amigo-saludo un chico blanco menor que max.

Max: hola chicos

Mariam: ahhh…..max sabes que ya me voy.

Max: ey?...pero porque?

Mariam: no lo entenderías….eres solo un niño. uu

Mariam salio enojada de ahí. Hasta llegar a un muelle. A llorar amargamente.

De pronto sintio que alguien se sentaba a su lado.

Ray: Sabes creo que no se merece tu amor.

FLASH BACK

Ray buscaba la forma de hacer arrepentir a salima por haberlo usado , asi se dispuso a leer el diario de mariam, hasta que se encontro con una fecha de mas o menos no tenia de escrito tres semanas en la que decia….

_Hola mi querido diario:_

_Hoy fue un dia normal, ah te juro me da coraje…salima le pidio a ray que le hiciera su tarea…y este acepta..si ray fuera mio…que daria porque sintiera algo por mi..me encanta..tiene lo que le falta a maxi..madures.. ..me gusta…pero amo a maxi._

FIN FLASH BACK

Mariam: ray?

Ray: dime mariam …es por mariam por quien lloras

Mariam: si

Ray: estamos en el mismo barco

Mariam: porque dices eso…

Ray: me di cuenta…que era un titere para salima

Mariam: ah

Mariam: y quien te habrio los ojos?

Ray: tu!

Mariam: yo?

-si- el neko saco de su camisa la libreta rosa de mariam y se la entrego.

Mariam: ray,mi diario…..yo!

Ray: ya no importa

Mariam: perdon..por no decirte….antes

Los dos miraron el agua..en silencio …la tristeza se adoño de su corazon..y un lazo al sentir lo mismo.hasta que ray rompio el silencio.

Ray: quieres comer?

Mariam: ahhh…si nn

CONTINUARA:


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 6: LA CITA

Ya voy- Abrio la puerta

Mariam: ray!

Ray: lista?

Mariam: dudabas ello?

Ray: claro que no

Mariam: a donde vamos?

Ray: ya veras-dijo mientras le extendía el brazo.-es un gran lugar.

Mariam: oh!...que caballeroso

Los dos chicos entraron al auto de el neko mientras se dirigian a un elegante restaurante.

El su casa la pelirroja hablaba por su telefono color rojo.

Salima: Tu eres la soplona!... a donde fue?

¿: escuche que fue al restaurante villa del mar.

Salima: bien…….kane me llevara.

¿: ok…

Salima: gracias por la información.

¿:para eso estamos las amigas

Salima: nn (tendra carita de angel..pero es un demonio).

El chico se detuvo enfrente de un elegante reustarante, se salio …y le habrio la puerta del choche para mariam.

La chica salio y se quedo mirando estupefacta el reustarante..nunca habia ido a un lugar tan caro!

Los dos se acercaron a la recepcion…

Buenas noches-saludo ray a la recepcionista

Buenas noche-contesto por educación sin ver al joven la recepcionista mientras leia un gran libro

El chico afino su garganta tratando de llamar la atención

La recepcionista volveo a ver.

Recepcionista: tiene reservaciones

Ray: si!- saco de su bolso un papel y se lo entrego

Recepcionista: perfecto…esta bien le asignaremos una mesa

Ya los dos sentados miraban la carta del menú, mariam estaba un poco apenada…TODO ERA CARISIMO!..

Mesero: buenas noches jóvenes…que e lo que ordenaran..yo sere su mesero esta noche.

Ray: me da el vino mas caro…y solo se me apetece un cóctel de frutas.(no me pregunten de donde saco el dinero!).

Mesero: y para la dama?

Mariam: ah!...yo solo deseo un ensalada sencilla../_es la mas_ _barata_/.

Mesero: en un momento!

Ray: gracias-el mesero se retiro.

Mariam: Eh?...voy al tocador

Ray: esta bien!

La chica se levanto y camino hacia el tocador…se sentia nerviosa.

Mientras en el depa..maxie veia una de sus tipicas películas de los domingos por la noche….

Maxie: Ah!...esto es aburrido!...ya vi esta película tres veces!

El rubio cambio el canal…

Maxie: rayos!..."la maldición de la perla negra " que aburrido!

En el tocador habia varias chicas..para mariam todas eran unas fresonas..de repente que entrar dos chicas.

¿?1:que traes!-dijo una de la jovensitas a su amiga mientras revisaba su bolso.

¿?2: traje varias cosas-respondio la otra mientras sacaba maquillaje de su bolso y los ponia junto al espejo.

La chica se mojo el pelo..mientras mariam las miraba con discreción se acerco a ellas mienras se lavaba las manos.

¿?2: lo viste!

¿?1: si ese chico de la mesa dos..esta guapísimo!

¿?2:me encantan sus ojos

¿?1:le preguntamos su nombre

¿?2: no como crees…va a pensar que somos unas ofrecidas..ademas …. NO VIENE SOLO!

¿?1: uu

Mariam salio del tocador …no le gusto nada lo que dijiero esas chavas.

Sus ojos se posaron en la sonrisa que le regalaba ray…al llegar a la mesa.

Mariam: ya regrese

Ray: ya me di cuenta de ello!-dijo con una sonrisa medio burlona en sus labios.

La chica sintio sonrojarse un poco

Ya llegamos!

Kane: no entiendo ..Porque aquí!

Salima: me encanta este lugar

Kane: pero…….porque nunca me dijiste eso?

Salima no dijo nada.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6: LA CITA

Ya voy- Abrio la puerta

Mariam: ray!

Ray: lista?

Mariam: dudabas ello?

Ray: claro que no

Mariam: a donde vamos?

Ray: ya veras-dijo mientras le extendía el brazo.-es un gran lugar.

Mariam: oh!...que caballeroso

Los dos chicos entraron al auto de el neko mientras se dirigian a un elegante restaurante.

El su casa la pelirroja hablaba por su telefono color rojo.

Salima: Tu eres la soplona!... a donde fue?

¿: escuche que fue al restaurante villa del mar.

Salima: bien…….kane me llevara.

¿: ok…

Salima: gracias por la información.

¿:para eso estamos las amigas

Salima: nn (tendra carita de angel..pero es un demonio).

El chico se detuvo enfrente de un elegante reustarante, se salio …y le habrio la puerta del choche para mariam.

La chica salio y se quedo mirando estupefacta el reustarante..nunca habia ido a un lugar tan caro!

Los dos se acercaron a la recepcion…

Buenas noches-saludo ray a la recepcionista

Buenas noche-contesto por educación sin ver al joven la recepcionista mientras leia un gran libro

El chico afino su garganta tratando de llamar la atención

La recepcionista volveo a ver.

Recepcionista: tiene reservaciones

Ray: si!- saco de su bolso un papel y se lo entrego

Recepcionista: perfecto…esta bien le asignaremos una mesa

Ya los dos sentados miraban la carta del menú, mariam estaba un poco apenada…TODO ERA CARISIMO!..

Mesero: buenas noches jóvenes…que e lo que ordenaran..yo sere su mesero esta noche.

Ray: me da el vino mas caro…y solo se me apetece un cóctel de frutas.(no me pregunten de donde saco el dinero!).

Mesero: y para la dama?

Mariam: ah!...yo solo deseo un ensalada sencilla../_es la mas_ _barata_/.

Mesero: en un momento!

Ray: gracias-el mesero se retiro.

Mariam: Eh?...voy al tocador

Ray: esta bien!

La chica se levanto y camino hacia el tocador…se sentia nerviosa.

Mientras en el depa..maxie veia una de sus tipicas películas de los domingos por la noche….

Maxie: Ah!...esto es aburrido!...ya vi esta película tres veces!

El rubio cambio el canal…

Maxie: rayos!..."la maldición de la perla negra " que aburrido!

En el tocador habia varias chicas..para mariam todas eran unas fresonas..de repente que entrar dos chicas.

¿?1:que traes!-dijo una de la jovensitas a su amiga mientras revisaba su bolso.

¿?2: traje varias cosas-respondio la otra mientras sacaba maquillaje de su bolso y los ponia junto al espejo.

La chica se mojo el pelo..mientras mariam las miraba con discreción se acerco a ellas mienras se lavaba las manos.

¿?2: lo viste!

¿?1: si ese chico de la mesa dos..esta guapísimo!

¿?2:me encantan sus ojos

¿?1:le preguntamos su nombre

¿?2: no como crees…va a pensar que somos unas ofrecidas..ademas …. NO VIENE SOLO!

¿?1: uu

Mariam salio del tocador …no le gusto nada lo que dijiero esas chavas.

Sus ojos se posaron en la sonrisa que le regalaba ray…al llegar a la mesa.

Mariam: ya regrese

Ray: ya me di cuenta de ello!-dijo con una sonrisa medio burlona en sus labios.

La chica sintio sonrojarse un poco

Ya llegamos!

Kane: no entiendo ..Porque aquí!

Salima: me encanta este lugar

Kane: pero…….porque nunca me dijiste eso?

Salima no dijo nada.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7: para tu desgracia salima!

SI lo se..me queme el cerebro en el tema del capitulo ..bueno sigamos la historia

Si bela-kiku se que te prometi el final de este capitulo..te asseguro que teminara como habiamos acordado..aunque ya sabes como soy hay que echarle mas drama..jejejejeje

Continuemos la historia:

Kane: pero…….porque nunca me dijiste eso?

Salima no dijo nada.

Mariam: He ya volvi!

Ray: emm…ya me di cuenta de ello-dijo el neko mientras comia un pedazo de fruta de su cóctel.

La chica se sento en su lugar…en donde ya se encontraba su ensalada.

Ambos comieron en silencio..hasta que….

Ray: y dime mariam..que piensas hacer..respecto a lo de max.

La chica ya le iba responde cuando se quedo estupefacta al ver quienes estaban en la puerta…era salima y kane

/_que rayos hace aquí/ _-pensó la peliazul

Ray:¿?..mariam te pasa algo

Mariam: que!..a nada..dijo mientras miraba a su acompañante-que me decias!

Ray: que.. si que va hacer respecto a lo de max.

Mariam: eh?

Una carcajada llamo la atención..salima haria que ray volteara..por lo mientras solo obtenia la atención de mariam. Mientras mariam se preguntaba que rayos ganaba salima haciendo esto.

Ray se empezaba a ocupar parecia que mariam estaba en las nubes.

Ray: mariam estas bien?

La chica no respondio……ray iba a voltear para ver que tanto miraba su amiga.

Mariam miraba la imagen de kane con salima sentados a tres mesas de ellos.

Mariam?

Eh?-pronuncio sin volvear a verlo

Que estas viendo?-pregunto inocentemente ray.

Ray estaba apunto de voltear cuando…

Mariam/_ NO!_/

Mariam tomo el mentón para este no volteara..sabia que a su amigo le doleria mucho ver esa escena.

Mariam: no no estoy viendo nada-dijo mientras le quitaba la mano del menton….. que ne decia?

Ray: que que vas a pasar con max.

Mariam: que max que?

Mariam volveo a voltear a ver a salima..la que parece que esta intercambiando saliva con kane..(uyy que forma de decir que se estan besando).

Ray: mariam que estas viendo?

Eh…ya te dije que nada—dijo de nuevo tomando el menton de ray porque este trato de voltear.

Mariam seguia clavando la mirada en aquella escena.

Ray ya se habia hartando .

Ray: que rayos estas viendo?-ahora si estaba decidido a saber

Mariam :no!

Mariam tenia que hacer algo para que ray no voltara

Tomo su menton y sello sus labios…paso un rato saboriando los labios de ray.(lo se me van a matar)

Salima al ver semejante se enojo demasido se salio del reustarante sin darle ninguna explicación a su "novio"

Continuara:…


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8: un poco de felicidad

Ya había pasado una semana desde aquella noche…tanto como max y ray estaban preocupados pues en toda esa semana mariam no había ido a la escuela. Aunque ray ya se imaginaba porque

FLASH BACK

Cuando ray se separo de mariam después de tremendo beso…mariam estaba avergonzada de hacer semejante cosa…antes de darle una explicación al ojidorado…salio corriendo igual que salima.

Dejando a un neko muy sorprendido

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Ante tal situación el cara de osito(max) se encontraba muy preocupado asi que decidio ir a buscarla a su casa después de clases.

Oye ray?-el neko volteo para encarar a su amigo

Si max!-pregunto curioso

Eh?...tuve un contratiempo asi que nos vemos en el departamento…en unas horas…bye.

Si decir nada mas marcho dispuesto a saber que le habia pasado ha su amiga.

Mariam se en su sofa contaba acostada viendo su televisor…hasta que escucho el timbre sonar

-/_por dios…que no sea ray_/-pensó la peliazul no sabría como explicarle sobre el beso.

Al abrir la puerta se encontraba sobre con agradable sorpresa.

-Max-pregunto sorprendida.

-Si soy…puedo pasar-preguntó el rubiecito un poco incomodo

-ah?...si pasa-Max entro con cortesía.

Y dime que haces por aquí-pregunto un poco curiosa, max no acostumbra a venir a visitarla.

Estaba preocupado (Wuau!)-dijo sinceramente

Ahh?-mariam se sonrojo un poco, max preocupada por ella!

Y dime por que no has ido a la escuela-preguntó el rubiecito mientras se sentaba en aquel sofá donde antes descansaba mariam.

Ah!-mariam se quedo callada que le iba a decir a max…que no había ido porque no se quería encontrar con ray.

-Asuntos privados-respondió mecánicamente

-Oh…bueno entonces me alegra saber que no era por alguna enfermedad.

Si-mariam se sonrojo un poco mas y se sentó al lado de max.

Max le tomo la mano mientras y la acaricio suavemente.

Mariam ya estaba mas roja que un tomate(ohhh…no es posible)…desde cuando max es tan cariñoso.

Bueno dijo este, se incorporo y se dirigió a la salida..Tomo la perrilla y dijo:

-espero que mañana vayas a la escuela-dijo muy cariñosamente

Al otro día ven a mariam emocionada pues pensaba que SU maxi le correspondía ya había llegado a su aula…y no le importaba encontrarse con ray.

Al llegar a su Aula con la primera que se encontró fue con una enojada pelirroja…sus miradas se cruzaron. Mas esta no dijo nada y en toda la clase ambas se ignoraron.

Continuara:.

Con quien se quedara mariam? ¿Con raY? o ¿con max? Uy eso ni yo lo se


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9: DescuBriendo NuEvos SentiMientos

Al llegar a su Aula con la primera que se encontró fue con una enojada pelirroja…sus miradas se cruzaron. Mas esta no dijo nada y en toda la clase ambas se ignoraron

-¡ray!- saludó alegremente el yanqui mientras agitaba su mano.

-ah…hola max ¿Cómo has estado?-preguntó el chino que llegaba un poco cansado a la escuela

-bien, pero no podemos decir lo mismo de ti verdad- dijo algo preocupado.

-no dormí nada ayer-respondió sinceramente con unas sombras de los ojos.

-si…ya me di cuenta—respondió con incredulidad

La clase ya había terminado y mariam guardaba sus útiles para por fin salir, en ese mismo instantes sintió una mirada acecharle, voltear.

Al voltear a la derecha se encontró con una grata sorpresa

La mirada maléfica de la pelirroja…que le reprochaba algo, ella ya sabia que era lo que le reprochaba…

Por no querer seguir en aquel incomoda situación mariam empezó a caminar ignorando por completo aquellas amenazadoras miradas

-nunca pensé que fueras una ofrecida-dijo descaradamente y con rabia.

Mariam logro escuchar ese comentario, mas no respondió y se salio de aquella aula, ignorando por completa aquellas miradas.

Otro modulo había acabado…el cambio de aula era algo muy común, max empezaba a experimentar los efectos de la adolescencia estar en primero de secundaria no era nada fácil.

Y los maestros le estaban saturando de tareas…

¡Max!-le menciono una voz muy conocida

El rubio volteo para encontrarse con quien le había mencionado, para encontrarse con una grata sorpresa

-¿Enrique?-pregunto con inocencia el rubiecito

-si soy yo-salido en italiano…al lado de ella se encontraba una chava que le llevaban mas o menos una año a max, rubia, de ojos azules.

Max se sintió extraño se equivocada o esa chica es muy linda…

-max-dijo agradablemente

-si-respondió-ella es mi hermana Taylor

-oh… mucho gusto-se presentó el yanqui, la chica también se presento y aparte sonrió.

Max por primera vez en su vida… ¡SE RUBORIZO!...tratando de hacer pasar esa extraña sensación cambio el tema- ¿y que hacen aquí?

-vinimos de visita, pero esta vez cursare este año aquí en esta escuela.

-¿cursaras tercero?

-si-respondió un poco emocionado

-y tu hermana-preguntó con cierto interés- yo entrare a tercero también-respondió ella…

-bueno…nos vemos-se despidió Taylor de su hermano y de max para entrar a su Aula.

Mariam caminaba sin ninguna preocupación hasta que sintió toparse con alguien ¿ese olor? El olor que desprecia esa persona era inconfundible, era ¡RAY!

Por un momento se sintió nerviosa…estaba tan emocionada con lo de su osito…que no se acordó que sus clases se cruzaban.

Su mirada choca con los ojos dorados de ray, no sabia que decir así que mejor decidió quedarse callada.

Ray no comprendió la actitud de la peliazul- que… ¿no piensas saludarme?

-ehh…hola-dijo un poco divertida.

-hola- respondió siguiendo la secuencia de sonrisas.

-y… ¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó para nada iba a sacar el problema del beso.

-bien-

-bien, nos vemos luego…cuando los veré a la salida con max –dijo y luego camino hacia su aula.

-a…si…adiós-la chica se despidió.

Ray entraba a su aula…llego que bueno, cinco minutos antes que la maestra…

¡Hola kai!-saludo a su compañero que se sentaba atrás de el, se sentó y saco dos libros de su mochila color azul marino. Estaba un poco agotado y el uniforme le picaba, el cual era un chaleco color gris, pantalones del mismo color y una camisa blanca abajo.

El salón se silencio cuando los alumnos vieron llegar a la

Maestra…pero atrás de ella venia una chica de pelo rubio (ay…ustedes ya saben quien es)

Buenas días- saludo la maestra

Los chicos estaban embobados…la chica era muy linda, tenía buen cuerpo y se cargaba unos hermosos ojos.

-Chicos proporciónenme un poco de su atención-expreso la maestra- hoy, se ingresara una nueva alumna…ella viene de Italia, por favor trátenla con gentileza… ¿alguien quiere preguntarle algo?

Mas de la mitad del grupo alzo la mano…

-a ver tú-dijo señalando a uno de los chicos pelichocolateado.

-¿que edad tienes?-

-15-

-¿tienes novio?

-no-los chicos se vieron con algo de satisfacción.

-creo que es suficiente-dijo la maestra-puedes sentarte junto…

El lugar donde se sentaba ray estaba vació…

-siéntate, junto a kon- ordeno la maestra

La chica accedió… ¿pero quien es kon?...los chicos miraba con odio a ray ¿porque junto a el?

Ray se movió un poco y con uno de sus dedos se señalo a si mismo, para hacerle entender que el es kon.

-haaa- la chica sonrió sarcásticamente

-hola-le saludó a su nuevo compañero de mesa.

-Hola, mucho gusto en conocerte- respondió este mostrando una de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

A Taylor le pareció una de las sonrisas más encantadoras que haya visto, aquel chico muy lindo y sobre todo muy atractivo.

30 min. Después +

-muy bien chicos, recuerden hacer la practica numero siete- dijo la maestra antes de salir del salón.

Ray guardaba sus lápices cuando, mientras Taylor se le quedo viendo

Continuara


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 9: DescuBriendo NuEvos SentiMientos

Al llegar a su Aula con la primera que se encontró fue con una enojada pelirroja…sus miradas se cruzaron. Mas esta no dijo nada y en toda la clase ambas se ignoraron

-¡ray!- saludó alegremente el yanqui mientras agitaba su mano.

-ah…hola max ¿Cómo has estado?-preguntó el chino que llegaba un poco cansado a la escuela

-bien, pero no podemos decir lo mismo de ti verdad- dijo algo preocupado.

-no dormí nada ayer-respondió sinceramente con unas sombras de los ojos.

-si…ya me di cuenta—respondió con incredulidad

La clase ya había terminado y mariam guardaba sus útiles para por fin salir, en ese mismo instantes sintió una mirada acecharle, voltear.

Al voltear a la derecha se encontró con una grata sorpresa

La mirada maléfica de la pelirroja…que le reprochaba algo, ella ya sabia que era lo que le reprochaba…

Por no querer seguir en aquel incomoda situación mariam empezó a caminar ignorando por completo aquellas amenazadoras miradas

-nunca pensé que fueras una ofrecida-dijo descaradamente y con rabia.

Mariam logro escuchar ese comentario, mas no respondió y se salio de aquella aula, ignorando por completa aquellas miradas.

Otro modulo había acabado…el cambio de aula era algo muy común, max empezaba a experimentar los efectos de la adolescencia estar en primero de secundaria no era nada fácil.

Y los maestros le estaban saturando de tareas…

¡Max!-le menciono una voz muy conocida

El rubio volteo para encontrarse con quien le había mencionado, para encontrarse con una grata sorpresa

-¿Enrique?-pregunto con inocencia el rubiecito

-si soy yo-salido en italiano…al lado de ella se encontraba una chava que le llevaban mas o menos una año a max, rubia, de ojos azules.

Max se sintió extraño se equivocada o esa chica es muy linda…

-max-dijo agradablemente

-si-respondió-ella es mi hermana Taylor

-oh… mucho gusto-se presentó el yanqui, la chica también se presento y aparte sonrió.

Max por primera vez en su vida… ¡SE RUBORIZO!...tratando de hacer pasar esa extraña sensación cambio el tema- ¿y que hacen aquí?

-vinimos de visita, pero esta vez cursare este año aquí en esta escuela.

-¿cursaras tercero?

-si-respondió un poco emocionado

-y tu hermana-preguntó con cierto interés- yo entrare a tercero también-respondió ella…

-bueno…nos vemos-se despidió Taylor de su hermano y de max para entrar a su Aula.

Mariam caminaba sin ninguna preocupación hasta que sintió toparse con alguien ¿ese olor? El olor que desprecia esa persona era inconfundible, era ¡RAY!

Por un momento se sintió nerviosa…estaba tan emocionada con lo de su osito…que no se acordó que sus clases se cruzaban.

Su mirada choca con los ojos dorados de ray, no sabia que decir así que mejor decidió quedarse callada.

Ray no comprendió la actitud de la peliazul- que… ¿no piensas saludarme?

-ehh…hola-dijo un poco divertida.

-hola- respondió siguiendo la secuencia de sonrisas.

-y… ¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó para nada iba a sacar el problema del beso.

-bien-

-bien, nos vemos luego…cuando los veré a la salida con max –dijo y luego camino hacia su aula.

-a…si…adiós-la chica se despidió.

Ray entraba a su aula…llego que bueno, cinco minutos antes que la maestra…

¡Hola kai!-saludo a su compañero que se sentaba atrás de el, se sentó y saco dos libros de su mochila color azul marino. Estaba un poco agotado y el uniforme le picaba, el cual era un chaleco color gris, pantalones del mismo color y una camisa blanca abajo.

El salón se silencio cuando los alumnos vieron llegar a la

Maestra…pero atrás de ella venia una chica de pelo rubio (ay…ustedes ya saben quien es)

Buenas días- saludo la maestra

Los chicos estaban embobados…la chica era muy linda, tenía buen cuerpo y se cargaba unos hermosos ojos.

-Chicos proporciónenme un poco de su atención-expreso la maestra- hoy, se ingresara una nueva alumna…ella viene de Italia, por favor trátenla con gentileza… ¿alguien quiere preguntarle algo?

Mas de la mitad del grupo alzo la mano…

-a ver tú-dijo señalando a uno de los chicos pelichocolateado.

-¿que edad tienes?-

-15-

-¿tienes novio?

-no-los chicos se vieron con algo de satisfacción.

-creo que es suficiente-dijo la maestra-puedes sentarte junto…

El lugar donde se sentaba ray estaba vació…

-siéntate, junto a kon- ordeno la maestra

La chica accedió… ¿pero quien es kon?...los chicos miraba con odio a ray ¿porque junto a el?

Ray se movió un poco y con uno de sus dedos se señalo a si mismo, para hacerle entender que el es kon.

-haaa- la chica sonrió sarcásticamente

-hola-le saludó a su nuevo compañero de mesa.

-Hola, mucho gusto en conocerte- respondió este mostrando una de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

A Taylor le pareció una de las sonrisas más encantadoras que haya visto, aquel chico muy lindo y sobre todo muy atractivo.

30 min. Después +

-muy bien chicos, recuerden hacer la practica numero siete- dijo la maestra antes de salir del salón.

Ray guardaba sus lápices cuando, mientras Taylor se le quedo viendo

Continuara:

CAPITULO 10:

-muy bien chicos, recuerden hacer la practica numero siete- dijo la maestra antes de salir del salón.

Ray guardaba sus lápices cuando, mientras Taylor se le quedo viendo

Se sentía nerviosa, las manos le sudaban…

A encontraba a escasos de max y sus amigos…

Estos parecían estarle despidiéndole…ahora max miraba a sus jóvenes amigos alejarse, pero sintió a alguien conocido acercase…

-hola max- saludó un poco tímida la peliazul, es muy mala para esconder sus sentimientos.

- mariam…me alegra verte- dijo el rubiecito con cierta ternura, provocando que esta se ruborizara un poco, pero lo suficiente para ser notado.

Max se encontraba preocupado durantes las ultimas semanas Mariam había tomado otra actitud, por otro lado le alegraba saber que lograba ruborizarla eso significaba que todavía le quería, se encontraba algo confundido ¿eso era bueno o malo?

Por otro lado Mariam pensaba que Max se había vuelto más cariñoso…no sabía el porque el cambio de su rubio pero eso le alegraba, le alegraba saber que ahora para el ya era más importante.

-oye max- dijo Mariam

-¿si?-

-crees que podamos ir a cine… solo tu y yo

-claro-

-enserio?

-si, apúrate ya vamonos- una gran sonrisa adorno la faz de la chica

Ambos jóvenes vieron ver a Enrique y su hermana por un lado y por el otro venia ray.

-hola max-saludó Enrique, Taylor sólo sonrió.

-chicos- dijo Ray que apenas venía

-¿Ray?-dudó Enrique

-¿Enrique?

-¡Ray!- dijo este mientras lo abrazó calidamente.

-¿Cómo has estado, ¿bien?- preguntó el neko mientras rompía con aquel amistoso abrazo.

-claro- respondió este sin dudarlo…hubo un pequeño silencio, hasta que

-oh…que grosero… ¡ray!...ella es mi Hermana

-si…ya tuve el placer de conocerla

-como ustedes ya se conocen?

-si…me asignaron el mismo salón y ahora compartiremos la misma banca-dijo con honestidad y cierta satisfacción Taylor.

-ohh…que bien, así podrás cuidarla ray…o ella tendrá que cuidarse de ti…- dijo con picadurilla

-¿a que te refieres? – (¡como si no lo supiera!).

- no lo se Enrique, sabes es ray muy lindo, atractivo, cortes, caballeroso… ¡totalmente peligroso! (esta escritora no recibe reclamaciones: O.o )

El neko se sonrojo estaba mas rojo que la propia mariam…

Tanto llamó la atención que ninguno de los presente se dio cuenta del disgusto de Rubiecito Maxi y de cierta peliazul.

-¿que edad tienes ray?- preguntó Taylor con cierta sensualidad.

-15

-Enserio te vez mas grande

- lo sé

-mi hermana y yo iremos a ver a la feria esta tarde… ¿quieren ir?

-claro- dijeron al unísono max y ray

-pero- musito Mariam, pero lo dijo lo suficiente alto para llamar la atención de los presentes.

-¿Pero que mariam?- preguntó el neko.

-max, ¿y lo del cine?- Ray miraba como pidiendo una explicación mas esta nunca llegó.

-Por favor mariam…lo podemos dejarlo para después… no es tan importante…- le respondió sin tanta importancia.

Mas el disgusto de la chica era notorio, apretó fuertemente sus puños, esta vez no soportaría el no reclamarle a rubio.

- eres un… ¡no te soportó, ¡siempre hay algo max importante para ti, ¡nuca has tenido para mi!- varias lagrimas corrían por sus rosadas mejillas- Max…yo te… yo te… ¡te ODIO!

Sin decir nada más Mariam salio corriendo de ahí, dejándolo a todos con la boca abierta…hasta desaparecer de su vista.

Un incomodo silencio de cual fueron experimentando, ray volteo a

A ver con disgusto a max.

-te pasaste!- le dijo mientras corría a buscar a Mariam.

Ambos italianos miraron al rubio con incredulidad…

Eso era suficiente para que el rubio entendiera que lo que había echo estaba mal…

-creo que…debo disculparme-Max fue a buscarla

No era demasiado pensarlo, el lugar favorito donde Mariam se ponía a meditar era el muelle…

Al llegar su corazón de acogió…al verla ir… sus lagrimas caían sin cesar mezclándose con el agua…

La peliazul notó la presencia del ojidorado volteó a verlo… sus ojos mostraban la gran tristeza que emanaba sus alma, Más ella notó que su estado afecto al chino provocando que este tan bien se pusiera triste.

-creo…que me equivoque…el…nunca cambiara…

-no pienses eso… - ray se le acerco tanto que se podía sentir su calidez…

Por extraño que sea necesita esa calidez…sin preguntar se lanzo a sus brazos mojando su ropa china con lagrimas…

Le sorprendió lo cariñoso que podía ser… el neko acariciaba con ternura lo azules cabellos… sin darse cuenta ya le había desatado la cinta que los atrapaba…

-cálmate...yo estoy contigo- sus palabras eran tan tiernas…lo quería necesitaba ver su rostro…

Con calma levantó sus rostro hasta encararlo…por un momento se hundió en sus hermosos dorados ojos...

Ray se estaba poniendo demasiado nervioso ¿Por qué su corazón esta empezando a latir demasiado rápido?

Los labios de Ray tocaron los suyos…empezando como un simple y tierno beso para después volverse un apasionado fogoso…

Para ambos el mundo desapareció…que ninguno se dio cuenta del tercero…

Max se entristeció sintió algo romperse dentro de el…al ver aquella escena del que era espectador.

Abandono aquel caminando…pero empezó a correr… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le dolió tanto ver eso? ¿Por qué?

CONTINUARA:

CAPITULO 11: ¿PORQUE?

N/A: hooo…ya CASI lo termino…pero cielos a ver si por fin lo termino en este capitulo y si no en el otro...nel, me falta mucho además veo que no se han fastidiado.

Para ambos el mundo desapareció…que ninguno se dio cuenta del tercero…

Mas se entristeció sintió algo romperse dentro de el…al ver aquella escena del que era espectador.

Abandono aquello caminando…pero empezó a correr… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le dolió tanto ver eso? ¿Por qué?

Esta vez no fue en dirección a su departamento si no a la casa que lo acobijo por mas de catorce años…

Con desesperación toco la puesta…

Varias lagrimas salían de sus ojos con tristeza esperaba a que alguien le abriera.

La puerta se abrió dejando mostrar la hermosa figura maternal

Sus ojos mostraban al ver a su querido hijo parado frente a ella en esa posición tan fatal.

-Max… ¿Qué tienes?- pregunto mientras lo abrazaba cariñosamente.

-es que…Ray?

-Ray…que…que le pasa a Ray- Judy se dio cuenta de la cara que puso su hijo parece ser que no.

-O.o...¿Y que hizo?... ¿o que te hizo?- el rubio entro a la casa de su mama y le contó y omitir todo lo que le había pasado ese año.

-y eso fue lo que paso-dijo terminando su relato-¿que es lo que me pasa mama?

Judy: nn

-¿mama?-

-bueno...hijo, lo que te pasa es que estas enamorado

-que?

-si estas enamorado de mariam…pero creo q te diste cuenta muy tarde.

Max: uu

-te sabes el dicho de "uno no sabe lo que tiene, hasta que lo ves perdido".

-lo se.

-hijo…sabes ahora…ha llegado el momento…de que actúes con madurez.

El rubio agacho la mirada… y se vio parecía como una alumno escuchando la verdades que le decía su maestro…como si ahora le tocara hacer el examen y sentir no estar preparado.

-ya que no puedes llegar y decirle a Mariam, que la amas…sin pensar en las consecuencias.

-¿de que?

-de que ahora, Ray es parte de esta historia…

Max se puso aun mas triste…sentía la calidez de su madre, como acariciaba cada uno de sus cabellos.

Estaba tan confundido, ¿lastimar a Ray, decirle su sentir, ¿acaso ray le corresponde a Mariam, ¿Y si Mariam lo beso solo porque necesitaba estar protegida? ¿No será que ray esta jugando con su chica? o ¿o Mariam lo esta haciendo por despecho? O ¿tal vez Mariam y Ray esperaban a que los viera para lastimarme?

Miles de posibilidades había del ¿Por qué?

Se separaron por falta de aire…

Mariam estaba confundida ¿Por qué había besado a Ray? Y por extraño que sea…le había gustado…

Miro las facciones del chico, se veía tan tranquilo, tan apacible, nunca había notado lo hermoso que es…

Este no la miraba directamente estaba pensando en muchas cosas…

Pero se percato de q llevaba varios minutos viéndolo, volteo a verla y…

Los ojos de Mariam mostraba un sentimiento que ni ella mismo conocía, pero verla así le causaba una deliciosa sensación…

Con una gran ternura que era mostrada en sus ojos beso la frente de la chica.

-¿ya te sientes mejor?- ella solo asistió con un moviendo de la cabeza y lo abrazando ocupando el pecho de ray como almohada este solo recargo su barbilla en su cabeza… (Escena tierna para cualquiera…Así ¡que lindos!).

Que ocurriría ninguno de los dos decía ni una sola palabras solo disfrutaban de exquisito momento

No lo importaba que ocurriría después si no el ahora…

CONTINUARA:


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 12

Ya han pasado 5 años desde lo que ocurrió ese día, el día en que les cambio la vida a ellos.

Actualmente Ray lleva un noviazgo con mariam y precisamente hoy es su aniversario.

En alguna parte de Japón. Las hojas frescas se movían, acompañando las suaves risas que se escuchaban.

Y ahí estaban con las mejillas rosadas aferrando su cuerpo al otro, en claro sentimiento de posesión.

Con gran delicadeza, Ray acariciaba los finos cabellos de su novia…

-este lugar me encanta, me encanta estar así, me encanta estar contigo- comento la peliazul abrazándolo con un poco de mas fuerza.

La noche le daba un bello contrasté a la enamorada pareja. Más por saber lo que el futuro le esperaba.

A la mañana siguiente+++++++++++++

Parlamento del rubio:

-¡Hola!- Saludo Mariam a su amigo Maxi.

-Hola mariam- no sabia si había sido algo malo o bueno de que mariam haya decidido estudiar Mercadotecnia.

Solo se que desde que descubrí lo que realmente sentía por mi querida amiga mi vida se volvió un abismo depresivo.

Me pregunto que hubiera pasado si ella nunca hubiera decidido andar con Ray. Pero después de analizarlo bien me di cuenta que tal vez así fue mejor ya que si no fuera el. Seria alguien mas ha quien no conocería. 

Tengo miedo y grandes punzadas en el corazón que me duele cada día más al ocultar este sentimiento.

El día que supe del compromiso de Ray y Mariam fue el más negro de mi vida y eso que aun estoy muy joven.

Se que estoy conciente que mas adelante tal vez haya la posibilidad de volverme a enamorar.

Pero cuando logre arrancarme este sentimiento del corazón tal vez ya no vuelva amar o me cueste mucho.

Fin del parlamento de max

-¿Max, estas bien?

-eh…si

Inicio del parlamento de Mariam

Hubo una tiempo en el que me sentí vacía, es mas ese día que Ray me pidió que fuéramos novios me alegre mucho pues el es un chico lindo y bueno.

Pero ese año no pude sentir la navidad, sentía que algo se moría dentro de mí, poco a poco deje de ver a Max de la misma forma y aquel doloroso sentimiento se iba apagando. Dejando un gran vacío en mí, que ni con el cariño de Ray se pudo llenar.

En un mes el y yo nos vamos a casar, yo soy muy feliz a su lado pero el vació no se va y creo que no hay vuelta para atrás.

No puedo mirar atrás y decirle a max que lo amo con locura.

Ya que al decirle eso las palabras estarían equivocadas, las palabras correctas serian TE AME CON LOCURA

-y…Como esta Ray?- pregunto el rubio

-bien…creo que ya empezaron la clases así que vamos nn

-OK- 

-y que edad tienes- pregunto una hermosa chica de ojos esmeralda

-veinte-

-huau!!! O-o

-n-n y tu?

- 19

-oks

- y tu novia?

-que?

-cuantos años tiene?

- 19 igual q tu

-ah, creo que ya nos conocemos bastante n-n

-claro…con solo saber que eras mi compañera de trabajo me era suficiente

-n-n

-si y me alegra tenerte de compañero…ser cocinero de un restaurante de seis estrellas es complicado.

-lo se 

Parlamento de novio:

Hola yo soy Ray kon y…bueno estoy un poco nervioso pero creo que es normal, en un mes le voy a entregar mi vida a una mujer y la verdad es algo difícil dejar la soltería…

Nunca creí que terminara comprometido con la enamorada de max, a veces me pregunto si max alguna vez sintió algo por ella.

Tengo un trabajo, dinero, casa y todo lo que se necesita para la unión conyugal.

Estoy muy feliz pero a la vez muy confundido porque siento que a mi vida le falta algo y no se que es…

Continuara:


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 13: PELIGRO DE AMOR

Pasaba por un común día de verano en Japón, este día mí estado de ánimo era una mezcla de emociones, felicidad y desesperación.

Igual que la mayoría de mis parientes y gentes que arreglaban los últimos detalles para hacer de este un día muy especial.

El día en que me caso, un día muy especial, tan solo a una escasa hora de hacerlo.

Me miro en el gran espejo que tengo al frente, subida arroba de este banco puedo ver las ultimas puntadas que le hacen a mi vestido para que quede perfecto

Tengo que admitirlo estoy algo nerviosa, pero tambien me mata la ansiedad.

-Te vez hermosa- me dice mi amiga la pelirroja, así es Salima hace mas de un año admitió que Ray estaría mejor a mi lado y que no debía abusar de los demás, ahora es mi mano derecha.

Ella diseño mi vestido, con tela de ceda, un poco modesto, pero hermoso para mis ojos. Y el ramo algo extravagante.

Salima tambien se vistió para la ocasión pues trae un hermoso vestido color fresita envinado, la Dama de Honor, ese es el papel que se le ha encomendado 

Me pregunto y ¿estaré haciendo lo correcto? 

Con Ray++++++

Estoy súper nervioso, que hasta siento que el traje me pica, fruto de mi imaginación supongo.

Lee me sonríe, se burla de mi y es que nunca me había visto tan nervioso.

De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abre dejando ver la habitación se abre

-¡ya es hora!!- me dice sonriendo mi amiga de la infancia. Me alegra saber que mis amigos hayan tenido la amabilidad de venir a Japón tan solo para mi boda.

Pero estoy un poco preocupado, Max me prometió venir una hora antes y no se lo he visto un poco aturdido los últimos días. Tambien parece tener unos debates internos.

El fin, el chino decidió de una vez salir a su encomienda.

Atravesó el pasillo de la iglesia, siendo consiente de que era visto por la miradas llenas ternura de sus conocidos, su nerviosismo aumento a grandes grados, que empezó a sudar.

Ya al llegar miro al joven padre el que le respondió con una sonrisa, trago un poco de saliva y volteo esperando lo siguiente.

Miro de reojo a los invitados y demás espectadores.

En la primera banca se encontraba la actual pareja de Tyson y Hilary, a su amigo kai con su hermana, a Mariah y lee mostrándole ánimo.

Al lado del altar se encontraba la Dama de Honor, Salima.

El chino sonrió en sus adentro, en sus mas locos sueños, Salima era la novia y Mariam la dama de honor, vaya la gracia que los papeles se invirtieran.

La capilla se encuentra en absoluto silencio.

De repente la música de organillo empieza a sonar haciendo el anunció de la entrada de la novia.

Mariam entra dejando mostrar su gran belleza y su ya formado cuerpo de mujer, todos voltean a verla emocionado y adornando sus facciones de sonrisas.

Yo le sonrió, je, estoy tronando mis dedos del nerviosismo.

Ella al fin llega, vaya al ver sus ojos descubro que no soy el único que estoy nervioso.

POV MARIAM

Estoy muy nerviosa, pero por lo extraño que sea, me siento triste, esto que estoy viviendo con Ray, alguna vez pensé que ocurriría con max.

Además de que se me hace más triste del que ahora no este aquí.

FIN POV MARIAM

El chino tose llamando la atención.

-estamos aquí, presentes para ver la unión conyugal de esta joven pareja. RAY KON y MARIAM (este, como se apellide)

-tu RAY aceptas a Mariam para amarla, en la salud, en la enfermedad, en la felicidad, en el odio y sufrimiento hasta que la muerte los separe.

-acepto.

-y tu Mariam aceptas a Ray para amarlo, en la salud, en la enfermedad, en la felicidad, en el odio y sufrimiento hasta que la muerte los separe. (felina14: ¡¡adoro las bodas!!)

-acepto

-sin alguien tiene una objeción, que hable ahora o calle para siempre-cuestiono el padre.

Ambos novios miraban a los invitados, el chino tuvo un mal presentimiento siente que algo malo estaba pasando.

La capilla se quedo en silencio no hubo ninguna objeción.

-bien en ese caso puedes besar…

-Yo me opongo- interrumpió el rubiecito que entro agitado a la capilla dejando una cara de impresión en la pareja y sus invitados.

La capilla quedo de nuevo en silencio esperando al que el joven determinara el porque su objeción.

El estadounidense miro con tristeza a su amigo Ray, pero no dejaría que esto ocurriera, que eso sucediera, callar mas seria motivo de muerte emocional de destruir por completo su alma.

-Perdóname Ray- fueron las palabras que susurro, aun trataba de recuperar su aire.

El joven Rubio lo declamo con aire de melancolía, venia vestido para la ocasión un chaleco color café igual que sus pantalones y una camisa blanca ligera, un tono rojizo adornaba sus mejillas.

Al fin el Rubio recupero su aire y apago su fatiga. 

En la capilla solo se escuchaban murmullos de algunos invitados.

-Max- el chino le menciono como dejándole un aire de suplica a su voz.

-Ray- volvió a decir encarando a la pareja, mostrando lo difícil que le fue tomar esa decisión- perdóname, pero no puedo.

Dejo de ver a su amigo para ver a la chica que esta vestida de blanco.

-Mariam…¡¡¡Te AMO!!!!

La impresión de la chica era de esperar parecía ser como si le haya caído un balde de agua fría.

El corrió hasta quedar enfrente de la pareja.

-perdóname Ray, pero no puedo dejar que Mariam se case contigo-

-Max-la chica había comprendió la actitud del rubiecito se veía tan lindo. Ni en sus más locos sueños imagino algo así.

Volteo emocionada a ver a su pareja pero se le rompió el corazón a ver a Ray, sus vista estaba sombreada, ocultada debajo de su copete.

Que podía hacer, no podía abandonarlo, no ahora!!!, no podía dejar a alguien que le ha demostrado tanto amor.

-Ray- pedir una opinión alguna idea por parte del chino.

El levanto la mirada para contemplar su rostro. La peliazul le miraba como pidiéndole una suplica.

Le sonrió, el chino sonrió y simplemente todo acabo con un:

-Yo estaré bien, ve-Ella sonrió y le abrazo con un intenso cariño.

-algún día encontraras a alguien, no te olvidare.¡¡ Lo juro!!- después le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y corrió a abrazar a su amado Rubio.

-Te amo tanto, max

-Yo tambien te amo- el chico le beso las mejillas

Los invitados le miraron de reojo al chino, parecía tener una chispa de orgullo en sus ojos.

Este volteo a ver a la pelirroja y le sonrió, esta tambien lo hizo, sin alguna prisa camino por el corredor de la iglesia pasándole muy cerca de los dos enamorados.

El norteamericano estaba muy feliz, que hasta unas cuentas lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, contemplo la figura que Salía de la iglesia.

-Ray-vio al chino alejarse de la calle- Tal vez nunca nos volvamos a ver, te agradezco que me hayas enseñado tantas cosas,-sus ojos mostraron compresión

-Gracias por cuidar de mi amada, gracias por ser mi hermanito mayor, gracias por mostrarme… lo peligroso que puede ser el amor.

FIN

N/A: EH!!!...termine!!!...gracias a todos por leerla estuvo, Genial!!..bueno a mi me gusto este final y nos vemos en la otra.


	13. Peligro de amor 2

CAPITULO 14: PELIGRO DE AMOR (Segundo final)

N/A: bien viendo que unos deseaban el Ray x Mariam les dejo este final ahí es decisión de quien quiera tomar el final que mas le guste….Aviso solo modifique un poco del final…

Pasaba por un común día de verano en Japón, este día mí estado de ánimo era una mezcla de emociones, felicidad y desesperación.

Igual que la mayoría de mis parientes y gentes que arreglaban los últimos detalles para hacer de este un día muy especial.

El día en que me caso, un día muy especial, tan solo a una escasa hora de hacerlo.

Me miro en el gran espejo que tengo al frente, subida arroba de este banco puedo ver las ultimas puntadas que le hacen a mi vestido para que quede perfecto

Tengo que admitirlo estoy algo nerviosa, pero también me mata la ansiedad.

-Te vez hermosa- me dice mi amiga la pelirroja, así es Salima hace mas de un año admitió que Ray estaría mejor a mi lado y que no debía abusar de los demás, ahora es mi mano derecha.

Ella diseño mi vestido, con tela de ceda, un poco modesto, pero hermoso para mis ojos. Y el ramo algo extravagante.

Salima también se vistió para la ocasión pues trae un hermoso vestido color fresita envinado, la Dama de Honor, ese es el papel que se le ha encomendado

Me pregunto y ¿estaré haciendo lo correcto?

Con Ray++++++

Estoy súper nervioso, que hasta siento que el traje me pica, fruto de mi imaginación supongo.

Lee me sonríe, se burla de mi y es que nunca me había visto tan nervioso.

De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abre dejando ver la habitación se abre

-¡ya es hora!!- me dice sonriendo mi amiga de la infancia. Me alegra saber que mis amigos hayan tenido la amabilidad de venir a Japón tan solo para mi boda.

Pero estoy un poco preocupado, Max me prometió venir una hora antes y no se lo he visto un poco aturdido los últimos días. También parece tener unos debates internos.

El fin, el chino decidió de una vez salir a su encomienda.

Atravesó el pasillo de la iglesia, siendo consiente de que era visto por la miradas llenas ternura de sus conocidos, su nerviosismo aumento a grandes grados, que empezó a sudar.

Ya al llegar miro al joven padre el que le respondió con una sonrisa, trago un poco de saliva y volteo esperando lo siguiente.

Miro de reojo a los invitados y demás espectadores.

En la primera banca se encontraba la actual pareja de Tyson y Hilary, a su amigo kai con su hermana, a Mariah y lee mostrándole ánimo.

Al lado del altar se encontraba la Dama de Honor, Salima.

El chino sonrió en sus adentro, en sus mas locos sueños, Salima era la novia y Mariam la dama de honor, vaya la gracia que los papeles se invirtieran.

La capilla se encuentra en absoluto silencio.

De repente la música de organillo empieza a sonar haciendo el anunció de la entrada de la novia.

Mariam entra dejando mostrar su gran belleza y su ya formado cuerpo de mujer, todos voltean a verla emocionado y adornando sus facciones de sonrisas.

Yo le sonrió, je, estoy tronando mis dedos del nerviosismo.

Ella al fin llega, vaya al ver sus ojos descubro que no soy el único que estoy nervioso.

POV MARIAM

Estoy muy nerviosa, pero por lo extraño que sea, me siento triste, esto que estoy viviendo con Ray, alguna vez pensé que ocurriría con max.

Además de que se me hace más triste del que ahora no este aquí.

FIN POV MARIAM

El chino tose llamando la atención.

Joven pareja.-estamos aquí, presentes para ver la unión conyugal de esta RAY KON y MARIAM (este, como se apellide)

-tu RAY aceptas a Mariam para amarla, en la salud, en la enfermedad, en la felicidad, en el odio y sufrimiento hasta que la muerte los separe.

-acepto.

-y tu Mariam aceptas a Ray para amarlo, en la salud, en la enfermedad, en la felicidad, en el odio y sufrimiento hasta que la muerte los separe.

-acepto

-sin alguien tiene una objeción, que hable ahora o calle para siempre-cuestiono el padre.

Ambos novios miraban a los invitados, el chino tuvo un mal presentimiento siente que algo malo estaba pasando.

La capilla se quedo en silencio no hubo ninguna objeción.

-bien en ese caso puedes besar a la novia…- Tratando de evitar el nerviosismo Ray unió sus labios suavemente a los de la chica que tenia a su lado y con la que estaría el resto de su vida. Tal vez no lo esperaba que ironías de la vida el estarse casando y comprometiendo a amar a la mujer con la que menos esperaba estar.

Le miro los ojos para los cuales siempre resultaría ser tierna, sintió su corazón acelerarse y calmarse.

Después noto la mirada de Mariam desviarse y le siguió para encontrarse con unos pequeños ojos azules que lo miraban con ternura desde la parte inferior de la iglesia, a un lado con sus manos enfrente de el. Se encontraba mas vestido de etiqueta. Ambos se miraron…y el rubio sonrió al mirar a su "hermano mayor" hecho todo un hombre y feliz como él siempre quiso…

Ray bajo las escaleras encarando al rubio y ambos ante todos los demás se dieron un fuerte abrazo mientras de los labios del Max salía un "Que seas feliz mi querido hermano"...

-Gracias Max...

Ray Salio junto con Mariam de la capilla , recibiendo arroz de los invitados , entrando a la limosina que los llevaría a su luna de miel ,sabiendo que era el principio de algo nuevo… de una inmensa felicidad…

Mientras desde afuera con las manos en los bolsillos Max miraba como la limosina desaparecía de su vista. Si el lo sabia… Tal vez no pudo evitar que Mariam sufriera por su causa. Y el nunca quiso que lo hiciera por lo cual siempre pensó en evitar que volviera a experimentar lo mismo, pero en que manos va a estar segura que en las de su hermano.

Fin

bien Espero que estén sastisfechos…


End file.
